


New

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 14 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge“this is totally awkward considering before this the only interactions we’ve ever had have been casual nods to each other in the hallway but there’s a huge fucking spider in my bath tub and you seem like the friendly neighbor type please help me” au





	

This was not how Blaine imagined introducing himself to his new neighbor.

He moved in next door a few weeks ago and Blaine saw him a couple of times in the hall and in the elevator, they exchanged polite smiles and casual nods, but Blaine had been planning to maybe bake some cookies and pay him a visit to welcome him to their building, he just didn’t have much time in the last couple of weeks. And at the moment, there he was, his palms sweating as he tried to make himself knock on the man’s door, hoping he wouldn’t think Blaine was completely crazy when he heard the reason Blaine came to him in the first place.

Because there was a huge black spider in Blaine’s shower cabin and he was absolutely terrified of those monsters, and he had no one else to turn to. Knowing that his neighbor was home because he saw him come back about an hour ago, Blaine figured he seemed friendly enough and maybe he would somehow help him instead of thinking he was completely deranged. Out of options, Blaine took a deep breath before knocking on the door and his neighbor must have been somewhere close because the door opened barely seconds after.

“H-hi.” Blaine stuttered out, once again struck by how gorgeous his neighbor was. “I’m Blaine and I live next door and trust me, this is not how I wanted to introduce myself, but… I kind of have an emergency?” He said, internally wincing at how his voice sounded.

“I’m Kurt.” The man said with a kind smile. “So, how can I help?”

“How do you feel about spiders?” Blaine blurted out and Kurt’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“I’m… not particularly fond of them.” He replied slowly and god, he was probably thinking Blaine was insane.

“Okay, but would you consider yourself able to get rid of one?” Blaine asked, his voice going higher because right in that moment he realized that he had left the monster alone in his bathroom and the first rule of dealing with a spider was to never leave it alone because it would inevitably disappear, only to emerge somewhere else in the most unexpected moment.

Recognition appearing in his eyes, the corner of Kurt’s mouth quirked up in a smile. “Actually, yeah. Let me guess, you’re afraid of them?”

“Deadly.” Blaine nodded vehemently with wide eyes. “So I’m really sorry to bother you, but can you just… make it gone?”

“Sure, it’s no bother at all.” Kurt smiled again, grabbing his keys and closing the door behind him. “Lead the way.”

After letting himself and Kurt into his apartment, Blaine gestured at his bathroom door, fiddling with his fingers and not following when Kurt headed in that direction. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, Kurt smiled softly. “Maybe you should wait here.” Nodding, Blaine gulped, staring at the bathroom door after Kurt walked in there, breathing deeply, trying to calm his wildly beating heart. He _hated_ spiders. Suddenly, there was a loud smack, shortly followed by the sound of flushing the toilet, and seconds later, Kurt emerged from the bathroom.

“All clear.” He said with a grin and Blaine let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Thank you so much, really, I mean it, thank you.” He started rambling. “If there’s _anything_ I can do for you, just name it, I will-“

“Blaine, breathe.” Kurt interrupted him with an amused expression on his face. “Actually, there is something you could do for me.”

“Anything.”

“I’ve been so busy that I really didn’t have time to check out any coffee shops in the neighborhood since I moved in.” Kurt started with a sly smirk on his face. “Maybe you could show me around?”

“Oh.” Blaine breathed out with wide eyes before a wide smile spread on his face. “I would love to. How does tomorrow work for you?”

“I’m free after five.” Kurt replied with a grin.

“It’s a date.”

(And indeed, a lovely date it was.

And Blaine finally had someone to fight the spiders for him on a regular basis.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154477921799/klaine-advent-challenge) (prompt from [this](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/141300189169/here-have-some-aus-as-if-there-arent-enough-on) list)
> 
> (btw, I can totally relate, I’M TERRIFIED OF SPIDERS)


End file.
